After New York
by ilikegoo
Summary: Because everyone needs to write a "when Pepper comes back after the battle" story. This is my two cents, a story in which Pepper Potts meets the Avengers.


**This was difficult to write I've only got the use of one arm and it took a while to type. Hope you enjoy it, everyone needs to write one eventually.**

**After New York**

She was through the cordon and in Tony's private elevator before the NYPD, S.H.I.E.L.D and the National Guard knew what was happening.

The doors pinged as they opened and Pepper strode purposefully off the elevator before she was immediately stopped. "Who are you?" Came a voice from the darkness.

"I live here." She said continuing to move forward before she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"I still don't know who you are." The man said again.

"I told you I live here. Maybe you could explain to me who you are?" She challenged her voice faltering slightly betraying her fear.

"Miss Potts?" A familiar voice calmed Pepper slightly.

"Agent Romanoff?" Pepper asked, surprised to hear that voice again.

"Captain you can let her go." Natasha said.

"JARVIS lights." The lights came on revealing a face she'd only seen in photos and in Tony's rare comic book collection. The room also revealed other occupants, a large man was snoring still gripping a hammer and another was replacing an arrow in his quiver.

"Where is he?" She looked at Natasha.

"Pepper?" The 'he' in question had walked in to the room with a smaller man, although everyone but her was invisible to Tony Stark.

"So you are alive." She deadpanned

"Did I give you a reason to doubt it?"

"Well you could've answered your cell."

"Lost it on Fury's super-secret boy band boat-plane." He didn't give her a chance to process that sentence. "You should've dialled JARVIS directly he…"

"Said you're not taking any calls, no exceptions not even your mother." Pepper pointed out.

"I thought your mother was no longer with us" Steve mentioned awkwardly

Tony turned and glared.

"If we're talking about not answering calls Miss Potts." Tony accused.

Pepper's response was missed by Clint when Natasha started whispering to him. "They always do this, someone needs to shut them up before they just go at it on the floor.

"I don't understand who she is." Clint whispered back.

Any further conversation was stopped by Thor's booming voice. "I have awoken and I am ready to do battle again." The other Avengers looked at him.

"I'm having a moment here." Tony looked at the God

"Who is the maiden?" Thor looked at the newcomer

"Pepper my girlfriend and we were having a moment that you're all intruding on." Tony grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the prying eyes of his team mates.

After he dragged Pepper from the room all eyes turned to Natasha.

"Are you going to tell us who that is?" Clint asked

"Weren't you listening?" Natasha retorted "It's his girlfriend."

"Stark has a girlfriend?" It was unclear as to whether Steve was making an observation or asking a question.

"Clearly." Natasha was in no mood to gossip.

"You seem to know her…" Clint prompts.

"She's CEO of Stark Industries, I was a floater when I was monitoring Stark a few years ago."

"Tell us…" Clint began but was cut off by Natasha.

"I'm not telling you anything if you want to know you'll have to ask them." Natasha, the others looked like they were going to ask more questions when a very angry voice yells across the room.

"That flooring cost $200 per square foot why the hell are there massive person shaped holes?"

Bruce winced and the others looked at him. The bickering pair soon made their way back in to the room, well Tony did, Pepper followed him still talking about the clean-up.

"Pepper, have you met the Avengers? That's what we call ourselves, world's mightiest heroes." That managed to shut Pepper up, even though she'd talked to Steve and Natasha she'd barely registered their presence.

"Oh! Hello." She glanced at the rag tag group of people.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Steve was the first to step over to Pepper. "Steve Rodgers, pleasure to meet you Miss Potts."

"Knowing names already. Somebody, Agent Romanoff, has been talking." Tony glared at Natasha, who returned it in kind. Tony spun around. "Pepper, you already know Agent Romanoff and this leather clad love interest of hers is Agent Barton."

Pepper smiled hello at both the new parties.

"Caesar's palace over there is Thor a demi-god of Norse origin."

"And this is…"

"Dr Banner. The Gamma radiation specialist." Pepper reached out her hand and shook his.

"Oh you know that one."

"I've worked with you for over 10 years, some things I just know."

"Oh excellent. Ok, now you've met them, it would be wonderful if you all left. Miss Potts and I have plans."

"Do we?"

"Yes Pepper we do."

"What are they?"

Tony grinned and leaned and whispered in her ear.

She quirked an eyebrow in response. "Will that be all Mr Stark?"

**The End.**

**I'll leave what was whispered up for you to describe. Hope you enjoyed it, it's only quick. Feedback always appreciated =)**


End file.
